


Les Rois du Monde

by LoveIsTheKeyword



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Brian is Brian, Fluffy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Roger is a literature nerd, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, Tim and Freddie are just mentioned twice tbh, Verona, author is a nerd too, awkward boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsTheKeyword/pseuds/LoveIsTheKeyword
Summary: Brian May met Roger Taylor the very first day of his new life.





	Les Rois du Monde

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song of the French musical of Romeo & Juliet.

_Brian May met Roger Taylor the very first day of his new life._

♥

 

London was different than Manchester but  _different_  was what Brian  _desperately_  wanted.

When he turned 18, his parents forbade him to join the London University to get the degree he wanted to study. They wanted him to get a nice and _useful_ degree that would land him with a  _good_  job. So instead, he studied  _Business._ He loathed it and had no choice but to follow his parents’ order. It was getting harder every day to get up and go to his classes. His only moral support was his friends Tim and Freddie, but his parents always wanted  _more_.

Then one day, he just  _snapped_  and left  _everything_. His family, his friends, his  _life_. He packed his bags, wrote a letter to his parents, took the money his grandparents left him and left Manchester.

Of course, leaving everything he’d always known was hard at first, he missed Tim and Freddie, but he didn’t regret packing his bags.

At 21, Brian  _finally_  took control of his life.

 

♥

_Roger Taylor met Brian May the first day of his new life._

♥

 

London was  _bigger_  than Truro but bigger didn’t necessarily mean  _bad_.

Roger wasn’t a city boy, he liked his small town and his culture. He could spend hours on a bench next to the Truro River with his books. People would first think Roger was an airhead with his bleached hair and a pretty face he wasn’t afraid to use when he really wanted something. But then they would start _talking_ and would meet the _real_ Roger Taylor. The boy who loved literature and could talk about Shakespeare, Dickens, or Hemingway for hours without getting bored.

It wasn’t a big surprise to anyone when he enrolled to the London University as an undergrad student, majoring in the Modern Languages and Literature. He needed to move on, leave Truro and the memories of his deceased parents and overbearing relatives.

At 18, Roger was ready to start his new life and make his parents proud.

 

♥

_Roger was a big romantic and believed in fate. Brian was more pragmatic and as romantic as a rock._

♥

 

They met at their first night in London University during a welcome party to the new students. Roger was talking to a boy named John when his eyes met Brian’s. The younger boy smiled, and Brian fell,  _hard._

 

♥

_Roger was sarcastic and had a way with words, it would usually take you a moment to understand he’d insult you_

  _Brian was awkward and didn’t always like to share his opinion on things._

♥

 

It only took four months for Brian to ask Roger out. It was awkward and chaotic, there wasn’t any big declaration of love, but Roger was used to Brian’s ways and just kissed the older boy.

 

♥

_Roger’s favorite book was Romeo & Juliet and he would usually quote it to Brian at random moment._

_Brian didn’t have any favorite book, but Romeo & Juliet might or might not have become the one._

♥

 

Studying two completely different subjects wasn’t easy for them; it meant they couldn’t meet as much as they wanted. Their jobs on the week-end didn’t help either.

They fought when things were getting too stressful for them but would take time to cool down before apologizing. Their only big fight happened a year into their relationship and it was caused by Brian’s parents sudden reappearance in his life, demanding that their son came back to Manchester with them.

Roger couldn’t understand the hatred between Brian and his family. They argued about it and Brian ended up storming out of their flat. He came back three days later, ashamed of his reaction and apologized.

“You do it once, Brian May, only  _once_.” Roger told him, and Brian nodded and quickly caught him in his arms.

(A few days later, John told Brian that Roger didn’t sleep, eat or attend his classes for three days and missed the deadline of a very important project because of him. Brian hated himself for doing this to his boyfriend.)

 

♥

_Roger was the first to say the L word and used Shakespeare to confess it._

_“My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_  
_My love as deep. The more I give to thee,  
_ _The more I have, for both are infinite.”_

_It took a moment for Brian to understand and when he finally did, he replied with a refined “Fuck, I love you too.” and kissed a giggling Roger deeply._

♥

 

For their last year as university students, the literature undergraduates organized a trip to Verona.

Visiting Verona was one of Roger’s dreams and if Brian had to play with his relations to make it happen, no one had to know it. Just like no one said anything when an astrophysics major joined the literature majors.     

 

♥

 _Brian liked Tybalt Capulet because he was a fighter who made mistakes that made him more human._  

 _Roger loved Benvolio Montague because he was a peacemaker with a bad temper and believed his story was sadder and more tragic than Romeo and Juliet’s._  

_They both agreed Romeo was an idiot._

♥

 

They were in Verona at the Casa di Giulietta in front of the famous balcony where Juliet stood while Romeo declared his love. Roger felt like he was dreaming, he’d read about this place again and again and he was finally in front of it.

He  _knew_  Romeo and Juliet weren’t real, he  _knew_  the balcony wasn’t even from the 13th century but the romantic soul inside of him didn’t care. This place was beautiful, from the courtyard with a bronze sculpture of Juliet, to the many love notes stuck on the walls, and door of the place. Roger really, really loved the atmosphere surrounding the house. When the guide asked him if he wanted to be on the balcony like Juliet all these centuries ago? He immediately said yes. Brian refused to come with him and instead stayed in the courtyard, under the balcony.

 

♥

_Brian secretly agreed with Roger about Benvolio’s story being even more tragic than Romeo and Juliet._

_Roger had a special place in his heart for Tybalt who kept making mistakes because he loved both Juliet and his name too much, too hard._

♥

 

Brian had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he knew the thing he was about to do wasn’t one. He could see Roger on the balcony looking so beautiful, so innocent with a huge smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

No, it wouldn’t be a mistake.

 

♥

_"Do you think we could be like Romeo and Juliet?” Roger asked one day._

_“God, I hope not.”  Brian replied. “Romeo was an idiot and Juliet was a sex addict.”_

_Roger laughed._

♥

 

“Hey, Roger.” Brian said to attract his boyfriend’s attention. They weren’t alone, people were talking around them, but Roger still heard him and looked down with a soft smile that made Brian’s heart start beating faster. “You know I am awkward and probably not romantic at all, so I am sorry in advance, ok?”

“Brian?” The younger boy asked, and he leaned over the balcony. “What’s happening?”

“Shut up and listen, please.” Brian groaned, people were starting to stare at them. “You once asked me if we could be like Romeo and Juliet and I told you no because they both suck, and we deserve better.” Brian didn’t pay attention to the cries of outrage around him, he only had eyes for Roger. “Instead, let’s give Benvolio and Tybalt the happy ending they deserve?”

Brian could see tears in Roger’s eyes, the students whispering around them, but he didn’t look or hear them. Instead, he got on one knee and took out a tiny box.

“Roger Taylor, what do you say, let’s give them a happy ending?”

 

♥

 _“Benvolio never had a happy ending, he lost everything from his parents to his best friends.” Roger murmured one night in their bed._  

 _“Tybalt was never loved by his parents and was just used as a weapon, he didn’t get his happy ending either.” Brian responded._  

_Roger didn’t reply._

♥

 

Breath caught in his throat, Roger couldn’t answer right away and was staring at Brian, his amazing,  _incredible_  boyfriend of four years who was proposing to him in Verona, at Juliet’s house and …  _he was saying he was not romantic?_

Taking a very quick intake of breath, Roger finally responded when he noticed Brian was fidgeting under the balcony because of the lack of answer. “Of course,  _yes_!”

 

♥

 _"What Greater punishment is there than life when you've lost everything that made it worth living?" used to be Roger’s favorite quote of Romeo and Juliet._  

_It stopped being his favorite when he met Brian May during this party in London._

♥

 

Various expression passed on Brian’s face at Roger’s reply, from anxiousness, to happiness, until it finally settled to a relieved smile.

“Good, thanks but you better come down now because I ain’t climbing this stupid balcony like the other idiot.”

Roger rolled his eyes but quickly nodded, he wanted to kiss this wonderful man so badly.

 

♥

 _“Did my heart ever love anyone before this moment? My eyes were liars, then, because I never saw true beauty before tonight.” Became Brian’s favorite quote of Romeo and Juliet after he finally read the book._  

_It reminded him of a stunning smile and beautiful blue eyes when he met Roger Taylor during this party in London._

♥

 

When Roger stepped, running, into the courtyard, Brian was still waiting with the small box. The younger boy didn’t stop and jumped into Brian’s arms.

“I love you, Bri.” Roger frantically whispered, his lips warm against the skin of Brian’s neck. “So, so much.”

Brian laughed and hugged Roger closer. “I love you too.”

 

♥

 _“Do you think Tybalt and Benvolio could have a happy ending in another life?” Roger wondered one evening as he was working on a paper._  

 _“I hope so.“ Brian replied, and, after thinking about the tiny box waiting in his travel bag, added “I know so.”_  

_Roger gave him a stunning smile that literally took Brian’s breath away and went back to his paper._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for another fandom to be honest with you all but... Yeah, I ended up using it for the Queen fandom. I hope you liked it. ♥
> 
> Please leave a comment or/and a kudo? :)
> 
> ~~Yes, I love Benvolio too much and it shows.~~


End file.
